TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Songs from the Station
Here is TrainBoy43's twenty fourth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Two Main Episodes *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) Eight Sing Along Songs *Sounds *Emily *Surprises *A World Around You *Determination *Patience is a Virtue *Ode to Gordon *Engine Rollcall Transcript Intro with The Logos and The Opening *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, past the windmill, and when Thomas puffs over a viaduct, with the title saying Songs from the Station, he puffs underneath a bridge, with the storytellers of Michael Brandon narrating the full movie) Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. And it was Lady Hatt's birthday. She was having a special party. There were cakes and balloons and even a merry-go-round, but most exciting of all was the brass band. It was coming from the mainland to play at the party. Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, you are to collect the brass band. *Thomas: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Thomas. James and Gordon were upset. (Thomas puffs away, leaving an angry Gordon an angry James) They wanted to collect the brass band themselves. Thomas puffed happily across the island and into Knapford Station. (Thomas puffs along, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, his dismissing coach) The brass band climbed aboard Thomas, and he raced away. (Thomas leaves, taking Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, his dismissing coach with him) But Thomas was so excited, he pulled away too soon. The tuba player was left behind! Thomas steamed off to Maithwaite Station, and the brass band assembled on the platform. Suddenly the bandleader cried out. *Bandleader: Where's the tuba player? *Narrator: He wailed. *Bandleader: We cannot play without him! *Narrator: No one knew where the tuba player was. (a sad Thomas is depressed) *Thomas: (sad) I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: Gasped Thomas. *Thomas: (sad) I must have left him behind. *Narrator: Thomas raced back to Knapford Station, but the tuba player wasn't at Knapford Station. He was waiting for Bertie the bus. Bertie pulled up beside the tuba player. (a sad Thomas goes back to Knapford station, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, his dismissing coach) *Tuba Player: Can you take me to the party? *Narrator: He asked. *Bertie: I'll take you as far as I can. *Narrator: Said Bertie. Thomas arrived at Knapford Station and couldn't see the tuba player anywhere. *Thomas: (surprised) The tuba player is lost. *Narrator: Moaned Thomas. *Thomas: (surprised) And it's all my fault! *Narrator: Thomas raced from station to station. *Thomas: (sad) Must find him, must find him. (goes around, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, his dismissing coach) *Narrator: He puffed. *Thomas: Where could he be? *Narrator: Bertie had dropped the tuba player off. *Bertie: Bye-bye! *Narrator: He called cheerfully. *Tuba Player: Thank you. *Narrator: Said the tuba player, and he waited for another ride. He didn't have to wait long. Elizabeth the vintage truck pulled up. *Elizabeth: I can take you as far as the flour mill. *Narrator: She boomed. *Tuba Player: Thank you. *Narrator: Said the tuba player. He climbed onto Elizabeth's wagon, and he practiced his tuba as they chuffed down the lane. Thomas puffed faster and faster. Wherever was the tuba player? Thomas flew right across the level crossing. He didn't see Elizabeth waiting there or the tuba player on her flatbed! And he didn't hear the tuba playing. *Thomas: Where could the tuba player be? *Narrator: Thomas moaned. Elizabeth took the tuba player all the way to the mill. *Elizabeth: There you are, young man! *Narrator: She puffed. *Elizabeth: Trevor will take you from here. *Narrator: The tuba player thanked Elizabeth and climbed aboard Trevor. Trevor chugged slowly down the lane. Thomas kept on looking, but the island was very big, and the tuba player was very small. Thomas looked behind freight cars and called into coaches. He raced along the main line, tooting all the way, but it didn't help. Where was the tuba player? Thomas raced into the yard. Percy was coming the other way. (a surprised Percy, shunting three cars, is coming the other way) *Thomas: (surprised) Whoa! *Narrator: Thomas bumped straight into Percy, and the bunting flew up into the air. Percy's freight cars came off the track and so did Thomas. *Percy: You've spilt my bunting! *Narrator: Moaned Percy. *Thomas: (sad) I'll never find the tuba player now. *Narrator: Groaned Thomas. Harvey arrived to put Thomas back on track. *Harvey: How did you get into this mess? *Narrator: He boomed. *Thomas: I was looking for the tuba player. *Narrator: Moaned Thomas. *Harvey: Look and listen. *Narrator: Harvey said thoughtfully. *Harvey: If he's a tuba player, he might be playing his tuba. *Narrator: So Thomas took his time, and he listened very carefully. (Thomas puffs onward, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, his dismissing coach) Then he heard it-- the sound of a tuba playing in the distance. Trevor was chugging happily down the lane. He was enjoying the tuba player's music. Thomas pulled up. He was pleased to see the tuba player. *Thomas: I've been looking for you everywhere! *Narrator: He puffed. With the tuba player safely on board, Thomas steamed off to Maithwaite as fast as he could. Thomas arrived at the party just in time. The band played beautifully. Lady Hatt was very happy. It was the best birthday party ever. *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) Sounds "All Aboard!" and "Close the doors!" Whistle blows and the engine roars Spinning wheels beginning to grip These are the sounds as we start our trip Rattling rails and cheerful chuffs Clattering carriages huffs and puffs With a "Whiss" on the whistle And a "Wheesh" on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make These are the sounds as we start our trip Big wheels squeal as we start to grip Off we go with a chuff, chuff, chuff Climbing slow with a puff, puff, puff Happy hoots as the fields rush by Shovelling coal how the time does fly Proudly race full steam ahead Screeching brakes when the lights go red A wheesh of steam and clanking joints Shuddering doors and clattering points With a 'Whiss' on the whistle And a 'Wheesh' on the brakes These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) These are the sounds that the engines make Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Chugga-chugga (Wheesh) Emily *There's no one quite like Emily *Friendly, emerald Emily *You don't need to ask her twice *When you want some sound advice *All those who know Emily *Know what shows especially *She's got that certain "you-know-what" *There's no one quite like Emily. *Sometimes she can't help herself *And gets misunderstood *Things can sometimes turn out wrong *When all she meant was good. *There's no one quite like Emily *Friendly, emerald Emily *You don't need to ask her twice *When you want some sound advice *All those who know Emily *Know what shows especially *She's got that certain "you-know-what" *There's no one quite like Emily. *Clever, cheerful, confident *She really knows her stuff *She's the one to get things done *While others huff and puff. *There's no one quite like Emily *Friendly, emerald Emily *You don't need to ask her twice *When you want some sound advice *All those who know Emily *Know what shows especially *She's got that certain "you-know-what" *There's no one quite like Emily. *Sometimes she can't help herself *And gets misunderstood *Things can sometimes turn out wrong *When all she meant was good. *There's no one quite like Emily *Friendly, emerald Emily *You don't need to ask her twice *When you want some sound advice *All those who know Emily *Know what shows especially *She's got that certain "you-know-what" *There's no one quite like Emily. *There's no one quite like Emily *Friendly, emerald Emily *You don't need to ask her twice *When you want some sound advice *All those who know Emily *Know what shows especially *She's got that certain "you-know-what" *There's no one quite like Emily Surprises Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! You're half way up a hillside and all is going fine When all at once a snow slide comes right across the line You think you're really done for, but help is on its way You'd be surprised how often that someone saves the day Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! A day of no surprises may be dull and flat 'Cause no one knows what's down the line You can be sure of that Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top or come full stop Who knows, who knows, who knows! Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes You never know what's round the bend It might delight, it might offend That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows Do you come out top, come full stop Shine and gleam, need a clean Take the mail, come off the rail Who knows, who knows, who knows! A World Around You :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill :Past the castle ruins toward the watermill :We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white :We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go :Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow :On towards the castle and past the sea so blue :Wherever you are going, here's what you should do :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: All the engines on the Island of Sodor look forward to harvest festival time. (Georgia goes by, hauling Tillie's Birthday Train cars, and as Pete goes by, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, Jebidiah goes by, hauling three milk wagons) But most of all, they look forward to Sir Topham Hatt's harvest firework display. (as Doc goes by, running light, Farnsworth goes by, hauling three green and yellow Express coaches) Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas and James. *Sir Topham Hatt: James, you are to collect the fireworks from the depot. *Narrator: James was overjoyed. Thomas wasn't happy at all. (a hard working Thomas is sad) *Thomas: But I wanted to collect the fireworks. *Narrator: Thomas pouted. *James: Sir Topham Hatt chose me because I'm as red as a rocket and twice as grand. *Narrator: James steamed proudly across the countryside. *James: (speeds along) Brightest and best, brightest and best. *Narrator: He hummed happily to himself. He was having a wonderful day. Thomas was still upset when he arrived at the shunting yards. *Thomas: (hard working) Bother James. *Narrator: He grouched. And he biffed the troublesome trucks crossly around the yard. (a hard working Thomas ends up biffing the Troublesome Trucks around the yard) When James arrived at the depot, he was very excited. The freight cars were all ready for him, filled safely to the top with fireworks. James was coupled up with the precious cargo and he steamed away. (James backs up and couples up to the ten freight cars and caboose and puffs away) Thomas shunted the last truck crossly into place. The troublesome trucks were glad that job was finished. (a hard working Thomas shunts the last car crossly into place) *Trucks: Oh. *Narrator: James happily steamed along. He was thinking about the fireworks. He was imagining all the sparkles flash as the shooting stars when suddenly, there was a loud noise. And James ground to a halt. (a scared James comes to a halt) *James' Driver: I will have to go and call for help. *Narrator: Said his driver. Thomas puffed back into Knapford Station as Gordon was letting off his passengers. (Thomas arrives at Knapford station to see Gordon hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) Children and grown-ups from all over the island had come to see the fireworks. Seeing the children cheered Thomas up. But Sir Topham Hatt looked concerned. *Sir Topham Hatt: James had broken down. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: You must collect him, Thomas, and bring him back, or the fireworks display will be cancelled. *Thomas: (surprised) Oh, no! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: (hard working) Then all the children will be sad. *Narrator: And he set off to collect James. Thomas puffed across the countryside. Even with his light on, Thomas knew he had to be very careful. Thomas found James broken down on the track. *Thomas: Hello, busted boiler. *Narrator: Teased Thomas. *Thomas: You don't look very useful now. *Narrator: James was upset. (a tired James is upset) But when Thomas got behind James, he couldn't see ahead. (Thomas buffers up from behind) *Thomas: You will have to look out for me. *Narrator: Said Thomas. James was cross. *James: (angry) You said I wasn't useful. *Narrator: He pouted. *Thomas: But if the fireworks don't get to Knapford Station. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: The display will be cancelled. *Narrator: James didn't want the children to be sad. So he agreed to look out for Thomas and they set off together. When the tracks were straightening clear, James called out... *James: Go faster, Thomas! *Narrator: And Thomas did. They were soon working happily together and making good time. Sir Topham Hatt checked his watch. There was still no sign of Thomas or James. *Sir Topham Hatt: It's very late. *Narrator: He thought. *Sir Topham Hatt: It's almost the children's bedtime. *Narrator: Even Gordon was worried. (a sad Gordon is sad) *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll have to cancel the display. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. So the disappointed children started to board the coaches. (the children board Gordon's three Express coaches) At last, they could see the signal lights. The signal had turned red. Thomas and James stopped. *James: Why would the signal be red? *Narrator: Puzzled James. *Thomas: Maybe a passenger train is coming through. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *James: Gordon must be taking the children back. *Michael Brandon: Cried James. Thomas and James were very upset. (a surprised Thomas and a scared James gasp) *James: We're here! *Narrator: They cried. And sounded they're whistles as loudly as they could, but no one could hear them. The children were all on board. Gordon was ready to depart. Then, Thomas had a bright idea. *Thomas: Send up a rocket. *Michael Brandon: He told his driver. So his driver carefully lit a rocket. He stood well back as it whooshed into the sky. The rocket bursts into stars. *Sir Topham Hatt: A sparkling dragon! *Narrator: Cried Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: It must be Thomas and James! Stop, Gordon! *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: The firework display is back on! *Narrator: The junction signal turned to green and Thomas and James was soon on their way. James and Thomas were soon at the station. The children cheered. *James: Good work, Thomas! *Narrator: Cried James happily. *Thomas: And good work, James. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good work, both of you. *Narrator: Boomed Sir Topham Hatt. That night, Thomas and James watched the fireworks together. *James: I think we are both useful engines. *Narrator: Said James proudly. *Thomas: But we are most useful when we work together. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Thomas, the number one tank engine, Edward, the number two blue engine, Henry, the number three green engine, Gordon, the number four blue engine, James, the number five red engine, Percy, the number six small engine, and Toby the Tram Engine, number seven, before Sir Topham Hatt appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) Determination :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :Hard work gets it done :Then there's time to have some fun. :Teamwork - work you share. :That's the way to get you there. :When you have the will, :You can climb the highest hill. :Hard work - that's the way. :Here's the words you have to say... :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. :(Instrumental break) :Don't give up, show determination. :Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. :Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. :Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. :Right on time, you'll reach your destination. :Now's the time to show determination. Patience is a Virtue :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently :Don't get too excited, just try staying calm :Thinking for a minute, saves you so much harm :Everything around you is rushing here and there :Life can be so simple, if you make time to spare :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently :If you're in a hurry, take the time to think :What's the point of rushing, if you're on the brink :Go a little slower, someone else can lead :Take the time to rest, that's what engines need :Patience is a virtue, so it never hurts to... :Take a little time to see :Sir Topham Hatt has taught you :And you know you ought to :Be as patient as can be :Happy waiting patiently Ode to Gordon :(chorus) :We'll sing a song for Gordon, :He's big, he's fast, he's proud :His paint is blue, so strong and true, :And his whistle's really loud! :The fastest train on Sodor, :You can't forget his name :So when we've sung for Gordon, well, :Let's sing it once again :Through wind and rain he thunders on :On him we can rely :Reliable and useful too :And that's the reason why :(chorus) :The journeys never tire him out :He'll work all day and night :And everyone admires him :His boiler gleaming bright :(chorus x2) Engine Rollcall They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. Category:TrainBoy43